


Payback's A Bitch

by o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, On Set, Payback, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is constantly messing us Jensen and Misha's scenes on set, so they decided to get their own back, by upping the ante for their co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some Supernatual Con's and this came to mind. :D

Jared is known for being a bit of a prankster on the set of Supernatural. He’s managed on several occasions to throw Jensen and Misha off their game during a scene, and they decided it’s high time for them to get some payback.

He’s currently filming his coverage for the next scene. He’s hitting the lines and it looks like a good wrap. Misha decides to smirk at the man, before lying down on the ground and thrusting his hips up.

It catches Jared’s eye, and he has to do the scene again, from the director’s orders.

Misha waits for the same moment in the scene, then falls to his knees, running his hands up his chest, while biting his lower lip.

Jared presses his hands to his mouth and looks away from the camera, his shoulders shaking from the laughter desperate to be released.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Jensen in front of him. The man makes a blowjob gesture and Jared’s face turns red.

“Jared, are you okay?” the director questions from his chair.

Jared nods, takes a deep breath and tries to focus on his task—not the hilarious imagery playing through his head.

Behind the scenes, Jensen and Misha high-five.

“I think he’s cracking!”

Misha glances around the corner. “Yeah, we’re definitely giving him trouble.”

“This time, we let him finish his part. He’s needed in the next scene, but he doesn’t say anything, so we can sabotage him there.”

“All right then,” he replies, pleased with the new development.

Jared finishes his solo scene and finds his co-stars reading over their scripts in the green room.

He grins as he enters.

“Are you two trying to mess up my scenes?”

Misha refuses easily.

Jensen says they’re just having fun.

“Thought it might be payback for all those times I’ve distracted you on the set!” he admits, scratching the back of his head.

They both share a look.

“If you are, nice job so far.”

Jared winks at the two of them, notes that he needs to go over his lines, then exits. Jensen turns to Misha and reviews that Jared is on to what they’re up to, but it doesn’t matter. Just because the giant is aware of what they’re doing, does not mean that he’ll be able to help himself—especially with what they have in mind.

If they’re going to take down a prankster, they must become the prankster himself.

“What usually cracks you?” Jensen asks, already having an idea, since he usually partakes in messing Misha up as well. It’s just too easy for him now.

Misha takes care of a phantom itch on his neck. “When he gets too close. Like, when he tries to kiss us or touch our balls, or stands really, _really_ close…”

“Yeah, but if he has no problem invading our personal space, I guess he wouldn’t really care if we invaded his, you know?”

They both know Jensen has a point.

In order to take down Jared, they need to up the ante.

Jared’s back on set when they walk in. He’s stood with his hands in his pockets, watching as the scene goes on. Jensen signals to Misha that he should go first, and the raven does so.

He sneaks up behind the tall man, leans in close to his ear and whispers how good Jared looks naked.

From the other side, Jensen witnesses a crack in Jared’s composure. Misha continues, sliding his hands down Jared’s front. He tickles the sides of the big man, eliciting unwanted laughs.

Just as he laughs, Misha slips away. The director tells Jared to keep it together, and Jared apologizes. He isn’t mad that his co-stars are messing his scenes about—he’s glad they’re finally joining in.

They’ll soon realize that it’s really fun to get your friends all flustered.

Jensen slowly approaches his target, taking his spot behind him. He doesn’t repeat what Misha does. He does, however, grind up against the actors ass, gripping his sides tightly and smelling the back of his neck.

Jared cracks immediately.

He tumbles to the ground, clutching his stomach in a fit of giggles. Jensen cackles behind him—Misha joins in as well, their laughter overpowering the director’s shout of cut. Everyone is infected, losing themselves in the comedy of it all.

“Don’t pretend you’ve never thought about me behind you, Jared!” Jensen jokes, triggering another wave of laughter.

“You’re all I ever think about,” he mutters, through his mirth.

When it all dies down, Jared admits that they make a good team, provoking Misha to say they could tag-team him in another way. The three actors revel in the humor, and head off to the bar to have a few drinks.

Their wives probably wouldn’t even flinch if the three of them ever slept with each other. A whole world of supernatural fans want it to happen, so would it really be that surprising?  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
